Guardian Angel, The Morning After
by Sang-Argente
Summary: Part 2 in the Guardian Angel series; sequel to Boxed In. How does Tony handle the morning after his big surprise? Is Ziva ever going to quit being evil? And what's this about a serial killer?


**A/N: So I have successfully completed the second part of the Guardian Angel series. Kate isn't actually in this one but she'll be in the third. And hopefully it'll be a little more lighthearted. Enjoy!

* * *

**Bright and early the next morning, Tony was surprised to find himself leaning against the kitchen counter sipping a cup of coffee hours before noon, which was when he normally woke up on a Saturday. Deciding to spend the day in the park, he sat his mug down on the counter and walked to the door, grabbing an OSU hoodie from the closet by the front door when his phone rang.

Fishing it out of his jeans pocket, he flipped it open and took the call without looking.

"Hello?"

The line crackled before Tony heard Gibbs's voice on the other end. _"Sheppard wants us working a cold case today. Be there by 08:00."_

"All right," Tony replied, pouting slightly when he heard the click on Gibbs's end.

He shrugged his hoodie on over his head and tugged it down, ruffling his hair afterward.

Grabbing the doorknob, he stopped and turned toward his entertainment center where his photograph collection rested.

"Thanks, Kate," Tony whispered, blowing a kiss to the pretty brunette in the largest picture before turning and leaving his apartment.

-/-

Tony entered the bullpen, his posture exuding relaxation and contentment. The others were still not there and so he happily sat Ziva's tea, Gibbs's coffee, and McGee's Nutter Butter on their respective desks before sitting at his own desk and phoning the Director's office.

_"Director Sheppard's office,"_ the Director's receptionist answered, her voice tired.

"Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo," reported Tony. "Is the Director available?"

The receptionist sighed. _"I'll connect you, but it's your funeral."_

Confused, Tony waited for Director Sheppard's curt, frustrated voice to come over the line.

_"Sheppard."_

Tony hesitated at the bite in Sheppard's voice but continued on. "DiNozzo. I was hoping for a little intel on this cold case."

Sighing, Jenny said, _"Active case with Johnson's team came to a dead end. Same MO as the cold case so we're hoping they're linked and can give us some more information."_

"...Serial killer?"

_"Now, Tony,"_ Jenny chastised._ "You know better than to mention the 'S' word this early in the game."_

"But?" Tony pushed.

Jenny sighed again, losing all of her Director persona in that one breath. _"Possibly...Probably."_

Tony ignored the curious looks from the other agents, his good mood too much to be contained, as he said, "You know, June Bug, it wouldn't hurt you to slow down. I can guarantee you that they'll be there tomorrow."

_"That's what I'm afraid of."_

"Just..." Tony sighed as he caught sight of McGee coming out of the elevator. "Just promise me you won't hurt yourself."

There was silence and Tony fidgeted nervously as he watched McGee watching him.

"June Bug?" he prompted.

Smiling a little, Jenny said, _"No problem, Tony. I won't forget my lunch money or let the bullies push me off the monkey bars."_

Tony let out a relieved gush of air. "That's what I like to hear. I gotta go."

_"Yeah, yeah,"_ Jenny teased, suddenly feeling a lot better than she had all week. _"Don't wanna let the boss catch you 'flirting' with the Director."_

"Exactly. Bye, J."

_"Bye, Tony."_

Putting the phone back onto the cradle, Tony grabbed the cold case file to review it and booted up his computer, aware of McGee's eyes on him the whole time.

After a few minutes of reading and jotting down notes, he looked up and met McGee's gaze dead on. "Is there something you need help with, Probie?"

"N-no," McGee stuttered, Tony's abrupt question catching him off guard which, he belatedly realized as he watched the other man, was probably the plan all along. "Nothing, Tony. Just...ah..."

He looked around for some inspiration and caught sight of a familiar red package by his keyboard. "A Nutter Butter?"

Tony didn't even tense as he replied, "Yeah, McSnacky. They're these things that are, basically, just two peanut butter cookies with peanut butter smashed between them."

"I _know_ that, Tony," McGee protested. "But why is there one on my desk?"

"Because you like them."

"Okay, fine, _how_ did it get there?"

Tony flicked his eyes up to said 'it', over to McGee, and back down to his notes before saying, "I put it there."

"_Why?_" McGee questioned, astonished.

Tony rolled his eyes heavenward and prayed for patience. "I swear," he muttered. "Do one nice thing for the man and all of a sudden he thinks its the Spanish Inquisition."

McGee opened his mouth again but the day seemed to still be going in Tony's favor because the computer geek was cut off by Ziva's arrival. She seemed surprised by her gift as well since her walking faltered a bit before she regained her aloofness.

Turning back to the file, Tony ignored the other two agents as they set up shop for the day. He really didn't understand why they had to be petty and cruel but he wasn't going to follow their example. Apparently that surprised them as, once again, Tony was interrupted. This time, it was by Ziva.

"McGee? Do you know how this," she pointed to the still steaming cup of tea, "came to be on my desk?"

McGee shot a glance to the cup and then to Tony. "I guess Tony decided you could use it. I came in to find a Nutter Butter tucked under my keyboard."

Walking over to Tony's desk, Ziva held the tea in her hands carefully as she asked, "Tony, isn't it late to be playing Santa Paws?"

"Santa Claus, Ziva," the senior agent muttered, scribbling onto his notepad. "And I'm not. Is it so surprising that I can do nice things?"

"Don't think it's the nice, DiNozzo," Gibbs commented from the elevator watching amused as Ziva and McGee jumped while Tony just turned his head to look at him.

"Yeah, Boss?" Tony asked as he finally sat the case file down. "Then what is it?"

"My guess would be they're surprised you pay attention to what they like," Gibbs said, moving to his desk and grabbing the hot coffee. He shook it at Tony carefully. "Your doing?"

Eying Gibbs warily, Tony replied, "Depends on if you like it. And I'm an investigator; paying attention is my job."

A half-smile graced Gibbs's face and he gulped down half of the coffee. "S'good. Now tell me what you have on this cold case."

Tony snapped out of his playful mood and a serious expression dropped and locked over his face. "Commander Janice Michaels, 46, missing in August of '04, body turned up two weeks later in the Potomac. All alibis checked out- no family, husband deployed, rebelling stepson at military school."

McGee whistled lowly, "Commander? I don't think I've seen us get above Lieutenant."

Growling a little, Gibbs said, "It doesn't matter how high on the food chain she was, she's our responsibility."

"But why are we being called in on such an old cold case?" Ziva asked, her brows furrowed.

"Shouldn't you have found that out by now?" Gibbs sniped. "Have you even done anything?"

"Gibbs, that's not fair!" she protested. "I have only been here twenty minutes! We only got called in-"

"Over two hours ago," Tony interjected quietly. A little spark of anger flared in him at Ziva's attitude. He didn't think she had any reason to protest, since she lived even closer to headquarters than she did. _'Guess I'm still a little sore from last night,'_ he thought to himself. _'She still pisses me off more than anyone else. Wonder if that's part of her Mossad training.'_

Ziva scoffed, "Oh, Tony, you cannot tell me you have been here for any more than an hour."

"An hour aaand..." Tony checked his watch quickly. "Twenty-seven minutes. And I live fifteen minutes farther away from here than you do."

Blinking in surprise after doing some quick calculating in his head, McGee asked, "You were awake at 05:48 on a Saturday?"

"Technically," Tony replied, not wanting everyone to know when he had given up on staying in bed when he had so much energy.

McGee nodded in understanding, looking down at the Nutter Butter still in his hand, unopened. He looked back up at the sound of Ziva snorting.

"You have not been to bed all night?" she accused scathingly.

Plastering a fake smile on his face, Tony quipped, "Well, I did have a pretty brunette keeping me awake."

Ziva's eyes widened as Tony named her own hair color before she sneered. "You are a pig," she spit out, before turning on her heel and stomping off.

Tony sighed and dropped his eyes back to his file, all of his cheer suddenly gone.

"You okay, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked, walking over to his senior agent's desk.

"No," Tony replied quietly. "Not as much as I thought I was."

Neither Gibbs nor McGee could figure out just why that made them feel guilty.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I hoped you like it! And for those of you who did, the third part should be up in the next week or so. Review and inspire me! Tell me what you want to see happen!**

**~S.  
**


End file.
